The present invention relates to sockets for compact fluorescent lamps, and more particularly, to an attachment member attachable to a compact fluorescent lamp socket that improves the illumination from a compact fluorescent lamp fixture.
In an effort to minimize electricity usage, compact fluorescent lamps are rapidly gaining popularity over incandescent lamps as they provide an equivalent amount of light while requiring less than one-third the power and achieving ten times greater service life. In addition, the incandescent fixtures are readily convertible to a similar size compact fluorescent lamp fixture. In a compact fluorescent light, the electrical connection is made at a single base rather than at opposite ends of the common fluorescent tube. As a result, compact fluorescent lamps are easily applicable to space-saving lighting fixtures, ergonometric desk lamps, explosion proof globes and other single-end access fixtures formerly requiring incandescent lamps.
Referring to FIG. 2, the arrangement of a typical round two-lamp fixture is illustrated. The fixture includes a pair of compact fluorescent lamps 10, each inserted in a lamp socket 12. Each lamp is electrically coupled to a ballast 14 through wires 15 for controlling output power to the lamps 10. A fixture hole 16 is formed in the center of the fixture for mounting.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional arrangement, the fluorescent lamp 10 and socket 12 are substantially horizontally configured. The lamp 10 is therefore generally maintained at a level relative to the fixture that is coincident with the ballast 14. A problem arises in the conventional arrangement in that a significant amount of the illumination from lamp 10 is absorbed by the ballast 14 and wires 15. As a result, the expected level of illumination is decreased, and the ballast and wires in the fixture may be visible from of the fixture when the lamp is on. In addition, the proximity of the lamp to the ballast and wires deters heat dissipation, and the resulting use of the lamp fixture in higher temperature conditions shortens the life of the lamp.